An embedded system is a computer system with a dedicated function within a larger mechanical or electrical system, often with real-time computing constraints. The embedded system is embedded as part of a complete device often including hardware and mechanical parts. Generally, the embedded systems undergo a ‘Product Development Life Cycle (PDLC)’ spanning up to multiple years. In the PDLC process, there is a continuous need for software testing as the software builds should be validated and tested on a daily/weekly basis. Quick validation of new software releases is very critical and essential to ensure adherence of schedule of the PDLC process. Also, the embedded systems such as In-Vehicle Infotainment (IVI) systems may require media testing. Media testing may involve media device mounting, rendering of media content and playback of the media content. The automation of the process of media testing may save a lot of time as the user of the vehicle may not have to go to the dealer to perform media testing and validation of software upgrades. Thus, a PDLC cycle involves performing one or more operations on the embedded system.
Existing techniques provide several methods for upgrading software and validating latest software upgrades in the embedded systems and media testing separately. The existing techniques using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) Hub or a router provide only binary copying or transfer of data to the embedded system. In another technique, software components of a multimedia module in a vehicle may be automatically upgraded using a USB connector. However, the existing techniques facilitate performance of a singular operation using an USB interface installed in the embedded system. Further, the USB interface is not external to the embedded system, thereby limiting the performance of a plurality of operations simultaneously on the embedded system.